A fishing line including a yarn object made of ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene, which currently has begun to be widely used in the field of fishing lines, has high strength and low elongation rate, and therefore has advantages of allowing accurate adjustment of the depth to fish and easy perception of a fish strike even when used as a long fishing line.
Each predetermined length of a fishing line of this kind is colored in a different color for accurate adjustment of the depth to fish. However, since the above-mentioned ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene has inferior colorability, weak adhesiveness to a binder or the like, and low heat resistance as compared with polyamide or the like, fixing a colorant onto the yarn object is not easy. Therefore, using the colored fishing line including a yarn object made of ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene causes problems: the color of the fishing line fades at an early stage; a colorant stains hands and clothes of an angler; color migration occurs within the fishing line while the line is repeatedly reeled and unreeled.
To solve these problems, for example, it is proposed to form a covering layer comprising a particular colored composition containing a vinylidene chloride resin and a pigment on the surface of a yarn object made of ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-229031).